Tail Flames of Night: The Scars
by Windbritsle
Summary: As the tri-clans, SunClan, ForestClan and CloudClan is reborn, darkness lurks. Deeplake, a young medicine cat of SunClan, received a unpleasant omen: "There will be a day, darkness strikes, as the tail flames of night sweeps across the sun light, the phantoms of Night will slowly rise, keeping the clans from receiving the morning light..." (see the rest in story!)
1. Allegiances

**_TAIL __FLAMES of NIGHT: The Scars_**

**Allegiances**

**SunClan**

**Leader: Sunstar- Fiery ginger Tom with green eyes and white paws**

**Apprentice, Fishpaw**

**Deputy: Lilyblaze- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentice, Bluepaw**

**Medicine cat: Splashmoon- Yellow tabby with splashes of black and white on fur**

**Apprentice, Deeppaw**

**Warriors**

**Hotfire- Orange she-cat with ember eyes and cream chest**

**Dodgeclaw- Brown tom with white paws and brown eyes**

**Apprentice, Rabbitpaw**

**Shortstream- Silver tabby she-cat with beautiful blue eyes**

**Rainsprout- Dark gray Tom with black flecks on flanks**

**Riverripple- Blue-gray Tom with darker stripes**

**Whisperwind- Pure white she-cat**

**Queens**

**Eaglefeather- Brown and cream she-cat with white chest. Mother to Dodgeclaw's kits: Pebblekit, Nutkit and Ivykit**

**Falconwing- Black she-cat with white ear, muzzle and paws. Expecting Rainsprout's kits**

**Frozenflower- Gray she-cat with white tail-tip. Mother to Riverripple's kits: Morningkit, Nightkit and Flamekit**

**Apprentices**

**Fishpaw- Black Tom with ember eyes**

**Rabbitpaw- Extreamly undersized Cream Tom with one black paw**

**Bluepaw- Silver-blue she-cat with four white paws and yellow eyes**

**Deeppaw- Dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes**

**Elders**

**Ancientsong- White Tom with blue and green eyes**

**Farawaycall- White tom with blue eyes**

**Fadingecho- White Tom with green eyes**

* * *

**ForestClan**

**Leader: Foreststar- Brown and black Tom with unblinking yellow eyes**

**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

**Deputy: Lionmane- long haired golden Tom with longer fur around neck**

**Apprentice, Goosepaw**

**Medicine Cat: Squirrelfoot- Dark ginger she-cat with white paws****  
**

**Apprentice, Sagepaw**

**Warriors**

**Cowstomp- White she-cat with big blacks spots and brown eyes**

**Mintfrost- Dirty white Tom with blue eyes**

**Apprentice, Kinkpaw**

**Coldwhisker- white she-cat with long whiskers**

**Apprentice, Briskpaw**

**Rockpelt- Dark gray Tom with ember eyes**

**Sorrelfur- Reddish-brown Tom she-cat**

**Apprentice, Lightpaw**

**Queens**

**Gorseleaf- Gray she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Foreststar's kits: Leopardkit and Beekit**

**Moosehorn- Brown she-cat with Black eyes and white paws. Mother to Lionmane's kits: Icekit, Maplekit and Mousekit**

**Drybranch- thin black she-cat with one blind eye. Mother to Mintfrost's kits: Blizzardkit, Woodkit**

**Prickletail- White she-cat with black and yellow spots. Expecting Rockpelt's kits**

**Apprentices**

**Sagepaw- Yellowish red tabby tom with ember eyes**

**Whitepaw- White tom with yellow eyes**

**Goosepaw- Light gray tabby she-cat with ember eyes**

**Kinkpaw- Bright gray tom she-cat with a paw twisted inwards**

**Briskpaw- Cream colored tom with green eyes**

**Lightpaw- Milky colored tom she-cat with blue eyes**

**Elders**

**Halfsight- Dark gray Tom with one blind eye**

**Bloomingnose- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a shredded nose**

**Foxear- Undersize orange tom with huge ears**

* * *

**CloudClan**

**Leader: Cloudstar- white Tom with a splash of black on back**

**Apprentice, Brightpaw**

**Deputy: Sparkflash- Black Tom with a splash of white on back**

**Apprentice, Flypaw**

**Medicine Cat: Shiningpool- pure white undersized she-cat with blue eyes**

**Apprentice, Sandpaw**

**Warriors**

**Redlake- Red tabby Tom with ember eyes**

**Hailstorm- Light blue-gray Tom with white flecks and blue eyes**

**Apprentice, Finchpaw**

**Darkshadow- Black Tom she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Softdust- Cream-colored she-cat with warm blue eyes**

**Petaltoes- Brown-and-cream she-cat with white toes and blue eyes**

**Appletail- red tabby tom with ember eyes**

**Seedfall- Gray Tom with darker flecks on fur**

**Queens**

**Pouncemouse- fluffy gray she-cat with musular hind legs. Expecting Hailstorm's kits.**

**Apprentices**

**Brightpaw- Dirty white she-cat**

**Flypaw- white she-cat with gray paws and black ears**

**Sandpaw- ginger tom she-cat with enourmous green eyes**

**Finchpaw- beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

**Elders**

**Larkfeather- Light gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes**

**Pinethorn- Dark blue-green-gray tom with Deep green eyes**

**Fuzzytail- Scrawny gray eldest in clan**

**Waterspirit- blue-gray she-cat with beautiful blue eyes, youngest of all elders.**

* * *

**Cats outside the clans**

**None... Yet.**


	2. Prologue

_**TAIL FLAMES of NIGHT: The Scars**_

_**Prologue**_

"Are they here yet, Star?"

"Not yet, Starstar. Are you _longing _for them to be here?"

"Of course not!" Starstar snapped.

"Then keep quiet and watch!"

They stared into a clear pool, showing Three cats down below. A white tom with a splash for black on his back, a brown and black tom, and a fiery ginger tom.

"Starstar. Star. Greetings." A voice appeared, startling Starstar and Star.

"Oh, Sun. It's you." Star mewed, turning around and relaxing, his fur lying down again.

A cat exactly like the ginger cat below but with starlight in his eyes, stars in his fur and starlight under his foot appeared from the shadows, silently padding towards Starstar and Star.

"Star, I thought I said that reviving the tri-clans will do no good." Sun growled.

"But I liked watching new clan cats contribute to restore the ancient tri-clans!" Star winced.

Sun didn't respond, just lifted his head up proudly and snorted.

"Star is right," Starstar declared, "We can now walk the skies again now that the clans are restored. It's our responsibility to watch over them, not trapped in the Mooncave, unable to do anything.

"I suppose you're right. But the thing is, Sunstar here is a former _kittypet_! How could he take care of SunClan?" Sun questioned. "And my descendants?"

"That, Sun, is so clear you don't need to ask." Starstar said calmly.

Sun didn't say anymore, he turned and, with a disgusted snort, melted into the shadows.

As the last piece of Sun's fur disappeared, Star suppressed a sigh.

"That's not the main problem that I mentioned. I didn't tell you for your sake, but the wild guess..."

Starstar cut him off: "He's better just like that, without the phantoms of *cough*Clan disturbing him." He lowered his voice. "Night."


	3. The Litter

**_TAIL FLAMES of NIGHT: The Scars_**

**Chapter 2**

_**The Clan**_

"Nightkit, catch!"

"Ow! That hurts! Flamekit, I will get you for that!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

"No you never will!"

"Yes I ever will!"

"No you-"

"Yes I-"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"**_Enough!_**You are disturbing the elders! Go straight back to the nursery and no more play for any of you today!" Frozenflower came out of th nursery, snapping. And picking up Nightkit by the scruff.

"Frozenflower's right." Rainsprout, a Dark gray Tom with darker flecks on both his flanks and also Riverripple's brother walked up. "Why don't you go play with Pebblekit, Nutkit and Ivykit?" He asked as he signaled the nursery with his tail.

"They're five moons older than we are!" Flamekit whined. "We're only a quarter-moon!"

"Yeah! They are so big we can't even reach their muzzles with paws out stretched!" Nightkit complained. His tiny head drooping.

Rainsprout suppressed a sigh. "What about Morningkit?" He suggested, waving his tail. "Why not play with her?"

Flamekit shook his fiery head until it looked like a whirlpool.

"No!" Nightkit squeaked with a tiny bounce. "She never does anything! She's too boring!"

"Hey, that's not nice!" Frozenflower exclaimed.

A shadow appeared from the den behind.

"I don't mind kits playing." Acientsong said, then crouched and sniffed curiously at the kits. "What lively youngsters!" He observed, then waved his furry tail. "C'mon, you lot. I'll get you a moss ball go play in the meeting pit.

As Ancientsong walked towards the elder's den, the kits bounded after, tripping over their own paws in squeals of delight. Frozenflower took a long look at her kits, her eyes tangled with thousands of different expressions.

_They might be bumbling now, _she thought, _but one day they will make warriors me, Riverripple and most of all-SunClan can be proud of._

She walked over to Riverripple, who is lying in the sun at the other end of camp waiting for patrol, and put her head on his flank, and twined his tail with hers.

* * *

"What?!" Sunstar's voice rang in the leader's den. Fadingecho, Moonsplash, Lilyblaze and Hotfire were sitting beside him.

"I can't believe it," Hotfire said. "Why do ForestClan have to do that? They have no right to take over CloudClan's territory!"

"And now," Moonsplash continued for her, "They are fighting over crow-food?"

"Well, no one can tell if the Hare died on ForestClan territory or ForestClan caught it and brought it there." Fadingecho pointed out.

"The point is," Sunstar declared, "The hare is now dead for days; was it worth fighting for?"

Moonsplash shook her head. "Wasn't it obvious that the answer was no? Now they say they're fighting over *Splutter* Pride!"

"Well, are we going to join the battle?" Fadingecho asked. "It's obvious that CloudClan picked up the fight."

Sunstar sighed. "That's the idea," he confessed, "if we help ForestClan, what about the borders? Marking borders on CloudClan territory in name of 'expand'!?"

Fadingecho nodded. "Sunstar's right," he rasped, "ForestClan and CloudClan both did wrong things."

"When what should we do?" Moonsplash asked. "Sit and wait?"

Hotfire, who was sitting quiet for a long time, began: "Sit and wait is now the wisest choice to make." (Hey, it rhymes!XD)

Everyone knows that Hotfire's words have worth because she doesn't speak a lot.

Silence.

The silence was broken by a declare from Sunstar. "This meeting is over. Are we at agreement?"

The members nodded rapidly.

"So we shall wait?" Questioned Splashmoon.

Sunstar swiped his gaze around. "We will wait," He declared, dismissing the meeting cats with a wave of his golden tail. " We will re-meet when problem strikes."

**_Hope you liked it! And are you confused by the relationship? Reveal- _**

**_Frozenflower and Falconwing are sisters!_**

**_Riverripple, Rainsprout and Rabbitpaw(Undersized, so late to be warrior! Ceremony Soon!) are brothers!_**


	4. The Clan

**_TAIL FLAMES of NIGHT: The Scars_**

**Chapter 2**

_**The Clan**_

"Nightkit, catch!"

"Ow! That hurts! Flamekit, I will get you for that!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

"No you never will!"

"Yes I ever will!"

"No you-"

"Yes I-"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"**_Enough!_**You are disturbing the elders! Go straight back to the nursery and no more play for any of you today!" Frozenflower came out of th nursery, snapping. And picking up Nightkit by the scruff.

"Frozenflower's right." Rainsprout, a Dark gray Tom with darker flecks on both his flanks and also Riverripple's brother walked up. "Why don't you go play with Pebblekit, Nutkit and Ivykit?" He asked as he signaled the nursery with his tail.

"They're five moons older than we are!" Flamekit whined. "We're only a quarter-moon!"

"Yeah! They are so big we can't even reach their muzzles with paws out stretched!" Nightkit complained. His tiny head drooping.

Rainsprout suppressed a sigh. "What about Morningkit?" He suggested, waving his tail. "Why not play with her?"

Flamekit shook his fiery head until it looked like a whirlpool.

"No!" Nightkit squeaked with a tiny bounce. "She never does anything! She's too boring!"

"Hey, that's not nice!" Frozenflower exclaimed.

A shadow appeared from the den behind.

"I don't mind kits playing." Acientsong said, then crouched and sniffed curiously at the kits. "What lively youngsters!" He observed, then waved his furry tail. "C'mon, you lot. I'll get you a moss ball go play in the meeting pit.

As Ancientsong walked towards the elder's den, the kits bounded after, tripping over their own paws in squeals of delight. Frozenflower took a long look at her kits, her eyes tangled with thousands of different expressions.

_They might be bumbling now, _she thought, _but one day they will make warriors me, Riverripple and most of all-SunClan can be proud of._

She walked over to Riverripple, who is lying in the sun at the other end of camp waiting for patrol, and put her head on his flank, and twined his tail with hers.

* * *

"What?!" Sunstar's voice rang in the leader's den. Fadingecho, Moonsplash, Lilyblaze and Hotfire were sitting beside him.

"I can't believe it," Hotfire said. "Why do ForestClan have to do that? They have no right to take over CloudClan's territory!"

"And now," Moonsplash continued for her, "They are fighting over crow-food?"

"Well, no one can tell if the Hare died on ForestClan territory or ForestClan caught it and brought it there." Fadingecho pointed out.

"The point is," Sunstar declared, "The hare is now dead for days; was it worth fighting for?"

Moonsplash shook her head. "Wasn't it obvious that the answer was no? Now they say they're fighting over *Splutter* Pride!"

"Well, are we going to join the battle?" Fadingecho asked. "It's obvious that CloudClan picked up the fight."

Sunstar sighed. "That's the idea," he confessed, "if we help ForestClan, what about the borders? Marking borders on CloudClan territory in name of 'expand'!?"

Fadingecho nodded. "Sunstar's right," he rasped, "ForestClan and CloudClan both did wrong things."

"When what should we do?" Moonsplash asked. "Sit and wait?"

Hotfire, who was sitting quiet for a long time, began: "Sit and wait is now the wisest choice to make." (Hey, it rhymes!XD)

Everyone knows that Hotfire's words have worth because she doesn't speak a lot.

Silence.

The silence was broken by a declare from Sunstar. "This meeting is over. Are we at agreement?"

The members nodded rapidly.

"So we shall wait?" Questioned Splashmoon.

Sunstar swiped his gaze around. "We will wait," He declared, dismissing the meeting cats with a wave of his golden tail. " We will re-meet when problem strikes."

**_Hope you liked it! And are you confused by the relationship? Reveal- _**

**_Frozenflower and Falconwing are sisters!_**

**_Riverripple, Rainsprout and Rabbitpaw(Undersized, so late to be warrior! Ceremony Soon!) are brothers!_**


	5. The Mossball

_**TAIL FLAMES of NIGHT: The Scars**_

**Chapter 3**

_**The Mossball**_

"Catch!"

Morningkit spun around in surprise as Flamekit's voice pounced into her ear. She was not ready to see a ball of moss charging towards her.

"Wha-" She whined as the moss ball caught her. Nutkit walked up and licked her ear, trying to comfort her.

"What is your problem?" Nutkit demanded, turning around and facing Flamekit. "It's only been two suns since your last punishment from Frozenflower. Don't you realize that it is wrong to throw moss at unaware cats?"

Flamekit hesitated, and looked at Morningkit, who buried her head under her paws.

"Sorry, Nutkit." He muttered.

"Say sorry to Morningkit, not me!" Nutkit spat.

Flamekit opened his mouth, then instead of apologizing, he made a face and scurried into the nursery.

"Hey!" Nutkit mewed, and got onto his paws in planning to go after Flamekit, only to stop as a dark gray tail rested on his back.

"Relax, Nutkit." Deeppaw meowed, padding up with a lick on Morningkit. "We don't need to do anything. Enough is enough; lets take Morningkit to the medicine den and I will ask Splashmoon for some thyme."

Nutkit nodded, then padded towards the nursery. Flamekit sneaked up behind him, and jumped at him, claws sheathed.

Nutkit turned around just in time and braced himself. Instead of hitting Nutkit, Flamekit fell short on the ground.

"Does dirt taste good?" Nutkit teased, then ran away. "Bet'cha can't get me!"

* * *

Deeppaw padded towards the nursery, gently nudging Morningkit in front of her.

Frozenflower, sunning herself outside the nursery, rushed up to meet them.

With a quick nod at Deeppaw, she began sniffing Morningkit all over. "Are you okay, precious?" She asked nervously with a few quick, strong licks.

"My head hurts!" Morningkit whimpered, placing her tiny paws on her head. "The mossball was tucked tight!"

Deeppaw sighed, then reassured Frozenflower: "It's okay. They're all lively, strong kits; Morningkit is okay. It's just a tiny bump. Let her rest and have some thyme; that will soothe her shock."

Frozenflower nodded, and picked Morningkit up by the scruff as Deeppaw walked away. Morningkit started to protest, only to realize it was fun to "float" in the air.

As Frozenflower made Morningkit eat the herbs, she can't help resisting the flash of thought. _She is the smallest of the litter, weakest of the clan, most unlively of the kids... What if she's not meant to survive?_

With an effort, Frozenflower managed to push the thought away. _Riverripple and Deeppaw promised; they are lively, healthy kids. They will survive._

* * *

"Thyme, Chirvil, Marigold, Burdock root, Catmint, Horsetail..." Splashmoon sat in the medicine den, sorting herbs. She was cut off by a yowl of alarm outside the den.

She quickly got on her paws and padded outside. Dodgeclaw and Deeppaw was standing there, their eyes wide in alarm, Rabbitpaw lying motionlessly on Dodgeclaw's back.

"What happened?" She demanded. Deeppaw came to her side.

"It's CloudClan," Deeppaw reported, "they have been extra bitter these days, and they attacked Dodgeclaw's border patrol. Look, Whisperwind is there too," she pointed her tail at the entrance. "She snagged a claw and has some nasty scraches."

"Grab some Cobwebs and Goldenrod," Splashmoon ordered Deeppaw. "Lead me there; I'll have to take a good look at Whisperwind." She added to Dodgeclaw, "And Rabbitpaw too."

As Splashmoon rushed up to Whisperwind, she noticed that Whisperwind was crouched on the ground, breaths coming in short and fast. Her pure white pelt was matted with blood, making her look like a blood cat. _She is probably the worst wounded,_ Thought Splashmoon,_ I think I'll treat her wounds first. _

"Deeppaw, chew these goldenrod until they're ready." Splashmoon ordered as Deeppaw came with a bundle of cobwebs.

"Put Rabbitpaw down, Dodgeclaw, then stand aside." she meowed as she unpacked the cobwebs and carefully stuck them to Whisperwind's leg wound. As she finished, she started to examine the other wounds.

"Is it Okay?" Dodgeclaw asked worriedly. "My daughter-"

"We know perfectly that the clan's best hunter is your daughter," Splashmoon snapped, cutting him off. Dodgeclaw hesitated and backed away.

"The pulp is ready," Deeppaw announced. "What shall I do next?" She added respectfully to Splashmoon.

Splashmoon nodded in approval. "Give me the pulp, and you can treat minor wounds, can't you? Treat Dodgeclaw."

"Yes, Splashmoon," Deeppaw obeyed, then turned to Dodgeclaw. "Where are your wounds?" She asked politely.

"A few scraches on the flank... And a bite on the tail." Dodgeclaw reported, with a wince of pain as Deeppaw pressed goldenrod on it. "Now hold still," Deeppaw ordered, "I still need to put cobweb.

As Dodgeclaw willingly let Deeppaw treat his wounds, he saw Eaglefeather rushing down the nursery rocks. The sun was shining, but a mysterious coldness and a scent of sour blood lingered in the air.

Dodgeclaw watched as Eaglefeather padded this way, his kits following. A surge of pride ran through his veins like sunlight in freezing Leaf-Bare. _I am so proud of them,_ he thought, _they are almost ready to be apprenticed, I assume; they will make me proud one day._

"Father!" Pebblekit yowled in joy. "He's alive!" exclaimed Ivykit. The two other kits all stopped dead in their tracks and stared at her. "Er, well, he is, isn't he?"

Eaglefeather trodded up and gave Ivykit a harsh swipe of tail. "Don't say that!" She said. "You're almost apprentices. Is that a way for apprentice to behave?" Instantly the kits lined up into a straight line.

As Eaglefeather suppressed a sigh, Deeppaw rested her tail reassuringly on Eaglefeather's shoulder. "I am running out of ways to keep them well-behaved, but this always works." Eaglefeather confessed. "Soon I'll be overwhelmed by them!"

"Honey?" Dodgeclaw cocked his head to one side. "Oh, yes. How are you feeling?" Eaglefeather asked anxiestly in a. If change of mood. "Fine, I guess." Dodgeclaw shrugged.

"Is it all good here?" Splashmoon padded over and asked.

"Yes, Splashmoon." Deeppaw answered for Dodgeclaw. "Good as new."

"Great. Now if you have time, help me carry Whisperwind and Rabbitpaw into the medicine den." then she stopped and sniffed Dodgeclaw's wounds.

"I think you're fine, Dodgeclaw." She observed with relief. Come and have two poppy seeds; get a good sleep and you will be all fixed up."

* * *

"ForestClan, attack!"

"CloudClan, attack!"

The fearsome Yowls signaled the beginning of a battle. Hailstorm watched helplessly as the to Clans lounged at each other. _Aren't we having peace?_ Thought Hailstorm, confused and panic-stricken. _Isn't that what you want?_

**_I really hope that was a good enough chapter! Oh, and suggestions and pointing out problems will be just welcomed!_**

**_ -Windy _**


	6. The Phantom

**_TAIL FLAMES of NIGHT: The Scars_**

**Chapter 4**

_**The Phantom**_

"Deeppaw, come here." Called Splashmoon, sitting down beside the big oak next to the medicine den.

"Yes, Splashmoon." Deeppaw responded, padding up to her, stopping for a glance at the faint half-moon in the sun-set. "Is this something about the Journey to the Mooncave, Splashmoon?"

"Right." Answered Splashmoon, shifting her paws. "But this is something even more important."

Deeppaw tilted her head and shot a questioning glance at her mentor, but she didn't ask anything. Splashmoon gave her an approving nod. "Gather the herbs," She ordered, "Then meet me at the Sandstone entrance."

Seeing her mentor vanish into the far, Deeppaw did a quick thinking before going to gather travling herbs.

_What did Splashmoon mean by "Something even more important"? _She thought, then shook her head to clear the thoughts away. "Just follow Splashmoon." She thought out loud. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

"Why are you standing there? Join the battle and fight for your clan!" A red cat rushed up to him and questioned. The voice was so fimiliar, but he didn't reconize it however hard he tried. _Redlake? No... Redlake doesn't have blue eyes... _

The cat sighed, then asked, "Really, you don't know me? I am sad, my friend." Hailstorm shuddered. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" He demanded, trying hard to get his voice to not shake.

The cat circled him, his blazing blue eyes seeming to look deep into him. "My name might surprise you, Hailstorm. You should not know it yet, so you can call me by my Stalker name."

Hailstorm backed away. "What is it?" He stammered.

The red cat moved his mouth, but no sound came out. He sighed once more and dissolved into the darkness.

_The Phantom,_ A cold voice whispered in Hailstorm's head,_ The Phantom of your worst nightmares... _

The words repeated itself until Hailstorm felt that he might have been made of Ice. A chill ran up and down his spine. _  
_

"Who are you?" He yowled out loud, his voice shaking. "The Phantom! Wait! The Phantom!"

Then a paw nudged him. "Join the battle!" The cat beside him, a red cat- growled. "Fight for your clan!"

Hailstorm jumped back. "Stop haunting me!" He pleaded. "The Phantom, go away."

The red cat stared at him, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Really, you don't know me? I am sad, my friend."

Hailstorm screamed in plain pleading. "Go away!" He screeched.

The red cat tilted his head. "Is something wrong, Hailstorm? Do you need to see Shiningpool?"

Hailstorm stared into the red cat's eyes. It was a warm ember gaze, not like The Phantom's Icy blue eyes.

"Redlake?" He tested, his fur slowly lying down. The red cat nodded in respond.

Hailstorm let out a sigh of relief. _I need to tell Pouncemouse about this._ He decided, then leaped into battle.

* * *

"Deeplake! Deeplake!" The StarClan cats echoed. Deeplake raised her slender head in pride. Now, she was a rightful medicine cat of SunClan. She would treat severe wounds like Splashmoon, not tending minor wounds like scraches and sores.

She wished also, though, that all the medicine cats can celebrate. For some reason, Squirrelfoot hasn't yet arrived.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a low whisper from Star. "Even if the only battles now is the battles between CloudClan and ForestClan, Darkness lurks."

Deeplake squinted her eyes. "What will happen?" She pleaded. "Please tell me! What can I do to help?"

Star shook his head. "There is nothing you can do to help, Deeplake. But we will warn you of what is coming. We will look after all of you, even if the cost is our places in the stars."

Deeplake opened her eyes wide as the StarClan cats started a chorus of meows.

_"There will be a day, darkness strikes, as the tail flames of night sweeps acrossed the sun light, as the phantoms of Night will slowly rise, keeping the clans from recieving the morning light. When all cats are desperate and all have tried, one cat must stand bright, and the clans she must guide."_

"Wait! What does that mean? what can I do to Help? **_WAIT!"_ **Deeplake screeched, only to watch helplessly as the starry warriors began to vanish._  
_

"_Don't believe in the phantoms," Starstar assured her. "Believe in yourself!"_

* * *

**_Are you curious? Let me answer some questions:_**

**_Doraemon: What happened to Squirrelfoot, medicine cat of ForestClan?_**

**_Windy: Squirrelfoot? Good, question, Doraemon! Find out next chapter!_**

**_Doraemon: Who is The Phantom? I mean, history?_**

**_Windy: Well, The Phantom is a phantom, like Starstar said. But his pelt is so smeared with blood you can't tell the actual color._**

**_Yayzforevah: What color is Phantom's pelt?_**

**_Windy: Can't tell you yet, Yayz. Just sit and wait for it to be revealed. Hint: His pelt is not red or cream._**


	7. The Mooncave

**_TAIL FLAMES of NIGHT: The Scars_**

**Chapter 5**

_**The Mooncave**_

Hailstorm fought his hardest against a Dirty white tom who he know as Mintfrost from the gatherings. He was one of his best cross-clan friend.

_I don't want to fight you, Mintfrost!_ He thought in agony. _But I have to fight for my clan._

Even though he tried, he could barely get any strength behind the blow. He winced as he landed a strike on Mintfrost's back and wailed inwardly When he bit his leg.

Mintfrost looked at him through hurt blue eyes. "I know, my friend, you are not fighting hardest. We have to fight our own battles. How about you switch opponents?" He advised when Hailstorm released.

"Good idea." Hailstorm agreed, sighing inwardly in relief as Mintfrost limped away. He looked around, landing his target on a white she-cat.

_Don't be a soft-hearted geese, _he thought as he bit down on the white she-cat, Coldwhisker, he guessed, and felt a surge of satisfaction as he felt warm flesh beneath his teeth.

_Whatever happens, it's good to fight alongside my clan again. We will win, because ForestClan's leader, deputy and medicine cat has retreated already._

* * *

"No, Foreststar!" A Gray she-cat with green eyes nuzzled the limp body of Foreststar. "You cannot die! You have 9 lives!"

Then she turned to a dark ginger she-cat with white paws. "This is not his final life, is it, Squirrelfoot? It can't be!" She screeched, a crazed look in her green eyes.

"Calm down. Relax, Gorseleaf. I know you love Foreststar. And he is not on his last life." Squirrelfoot declared.

Gorseleaf brightened a little. "How many lives does he have left?" She demanded.

Squirrelfoot sighed, then looked away. "I afraid, Gorseleaf, he is on his sixth-to-last life. He focused his mind on battles and weakened himself."

A long haired golden Tom with longer hair around his neck- Lionmane, the deputy, jerked his head up.

"No!" He bellowed, "We have to fight! That is what warriors do! I would rather die in battle then surrender!"

Squirrelfoot spinned around, eyes burning with rage as she faced her clanmate.

"Yes, I understand that fighting is part of what makes us warriors!" She spat. "But that doesn't mean we have to waste 3 of our leader's lives and 2 warriors for crow-food, fox-brain!"

Lionmane was taken back by the insult. Realizing what she had said, Squirrelfoot's face reddened but didn't stop.

"Isn't Foxmeadow and Highflow's deaths enough for you? It's just a dead rabbit! If SunClan joins the battle on CloudClan's side, we're finished! Why not stop the battle now and save the trouble for yourself?"

Lionmane jerked his head back, then stepped forward again. "No!" He yowled, "We don't care about crow-food; We are fighting for territory, rights, victory, honor, and pride! Isn't that worth fighting for?"

Lionmane growled, and grinned in satisfaction as he noticed that his plan is working. Squirrelfoot is taken back!

"And who can be sure," He continued, pressing on, "That SunClan will fight on their side? If SunClan fights on our side, _they're_ finished."

Squirrelfoot backed away. "But... But... But battling is wrong, especially if we are fighting for un-,

"**Enough!"** Lionmane roared, cutting Squirrelfoot off. "Even if SunClan turns against us, we will win because we are the strongest clan in the forest!"

Squirrelfoot pricked her ears and backed away more, which turned into a run.

"You'll regret this!" She yowled as she melted into the shadows.

* * *

Deeplake cautiously retreated from the shining stones that hang from the Mooncave, which glowed like the moon itself.

_StarClan,_ Deeplake thought, I_ will do my best, even at the cost of my life to protect and warn the clan of the dangers incoming._

She cast one last look at the sparkling crystals, then turned away and padded down the trail with Splashmoon and Shiningpool at her side.

_I have to keep this secret, _she thought,_ It could just be nothing._

_...Could it?_

* * *

Squirrelfoot dove into the forest, pumping her legs at her highest speed. "Garlicpaw!" She called, "are you here?"

A beautiful cream she-cat with tiny white paws scrambled out of the bushes, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Are we having another lesson? Squirrelfoot?" She whispered in a sweet voice.

Squirrelfoot nodded, then cast one last look at the direction of ForestClan camp.

"Sorry, Foreststar, Lionmane, ForestClan. I know without me, you will medicine cat-less. But I have a secret apprentice to train, and a clan my parents had belonged to."

She turned away, then leaped into the thickets, gesturing with her tail for Garlicpaw to follow.

As she ran, tears streamed down her eyes, splashing into Garlicpaw's face. She imagined what her mentor might be feeling.

Squirrelfoot quickened her pace, desperate to leave the memories behind, until she bumped into a bulk gray shape, throwing her off her paws.

She looked up. Amusement filled her eyes. "Darkstone! I thought you weren't going to meet me.

Darkstone's eyes reflected her amusement, but he said sternly, "Come on. We don't want to keep Friskstream waiting."

* * *

Up in StarClan, Starstar watched helplessly as the phantoms of night approches.

"It has begun, Starstar," Star rasped. "We can do nothing more than just watch."

* * *

**Doraemon: **What has begun?

**Windy: **Guess!

**Doraemon: **What Clan does Garlicpaw belong to? I checked the allegiances and there wasn't a answer!

**Windy: **You will find out soon enough.


	8. The Ceremony

**_TAIL FLAMES of NIGHT: The Scars_**

**Chapter 6**

_**The Ceremony**_

"Today, a new warrior would join us." Sunstar announced from the Highlog in the meeting pit as cats began to gather. "Rabbitpaw. You have waited long enough, and today the clan would reward you with your warrior name."

Rabbitpaw stepped up, with a gaze that spoke of moons of starvation.

"From now on, this apprentice would be known as Rabbitpelt. Rabbitpelt, we trust that you will use all your patience and speed for the rising of this new clan."

Rabbitpelt's eyes glowed as he licked Sunstar's shoulder. "But," Sunstar continued, "The meeting is not over yet. Nutkit, Ivykit, Pebblekit, come up.'

"From now on until he receives his warriors names, this apprentice will be known as Nutpaw. Riverripple, you have shown wiseness and courage. You will mentor Nutpaw."

As Sunstar finished the ceremony, Nutpaw let out a squeal and broke off to touch noses with his new mentor. Riverripple's eyes glowed.

"Rabbitpelt,"Sunstar continued, "You are a new, but seasoned and experienced warrior. I trust you to pass the skills of Dodgeclaw's to Pebblepaw."

Pebblepaw didn't sound as excited as Nutpaw as she padded over to Rabbitpelt. Doubt showed in her eyes as she touched Rabbitpelt's nose. As for Rabbitpelt, he was so overwhelmed with pride he didn't notice.

"And last but not least, Ivypaw. you will be mentored by Hotfire." Hotfire stepped up, and waited as Sunstar rested his muzzle between the newly named Ivypaw's ears.

As Ivypaw touched noses with the senior warrior, cheers rose from the clan, warm and welcoming. "Nutpaw! Pebblepaw! Ivypaw! Nutpaw! Pebblepaw! Ivypaw!"

Nutpaw's eyes glowed again as SunClan announced his new name.

_I will make all of you proud, _He thought, _I will be the best warrior ever._

* * *

"What?" Foreststar fixed his gaze on . "what do you mean, Squrrelfoot is missing?" The sturdy brown-and-black tom growled. Ahead of him, a gray she-cat crouched with two kits rounded with her tail.

"All I've said is true," The gray she-cat mewed, locking her green gaze with Foreststar's yellow one.

Foreststar looked around, made sure no one is there, then demanded: "What about our battle with CloudClan, Gorseleaf? Who will heal our warriors? Did Squirrelfoot leave a message behind?"

Gorseleaf shook her head. "I'm afraid none, Foreststar." she responded, then continued, "But she had thought about us. She made her apprentice Sagepaw, now Sagestem- a full medicine cat these days."

Foreststar was silent for a few moments, then broke it by snapping:"Care about us? Squirrel-dung, if she did, why would she be missing? Squirrelfoot, Squirrel-dung,...Squirrel-brain!"

Watching her mate claw angrily at the ground, Gorseleaf said nothing. She just licked her kits on the head, then silently padded out of the leader's den.

Still frustrated, Foreststar grunted: "Leopardkit, Beekit,Icekit, Maplekit, Mousekit, Blizzardkit, Woodkit..." As he silently reviewed the names of his clan's kits, a robin chirped, then landed in front of his den, then magically hopped inside.

Foreststar, watching it, groaned. "What now, that I'm so not fierce enough even to scare away a bird? Let me show who is boss here."

He crouched down, ready to spring, just when a loud, unnatural sound rumbled outside. The robin, alerted, flew away. But Foreststar doesn't mind the robin now.

As Foreststar rushed outside, a white she-cat with big black spots rushed up. "Thank StarClan you're here!" She gasped, catching sight of Foreststar.

Foreststar quickly sniffed her. "Calm down, Cowstomp. For StarClan's sake, what happened?" as he spoke, the rumbling got louder. Cowstomp caught her breath, staggered, then gathered all the strength she could manage.

"Two-twolegs!" Cowstomp gasped. "They are destroying the camp with monsters!"

* * *

Far in the forest, in the dimmest woods, Squirrelfoot gazed at the direction of her former home.

_So Nightsaver can speak twoleg, _she thought, with a lash of her tail. _But he had overdone it, commanding monsters to eat up the camp._

Behind her, Garlicpaw licked her paws, knowing what her mentor was feeling. She didn't understand. What is the feeling of loaning, missing, and horror? After all, she never experienced that in her life of 7 moons.

Squirrelfoot jumped as a tail brushed her flank. She turned around, only to see the dark gray bulk of Darkstone.

"Darkstone, I swear to StarCla-"

Darkstone flicked his strong tail across Squirrelfoot's face. "Fluff-brain. StarClan betrayed us; members of NightClan does not swear to them! We believe in the Great Night."

Even though Squirrelfoot nodded, the feeling of not believing in StarClan bothers her, like a lump in her throat. As a medicine cat, she had believed in StarClan her whole life; how could she throw them aside?

Squirrelfoot shook her head, desperate to shake a thought away. _I bear pure NightClan blood. I am one of them. I will not regret my choice._

As if her thought had made her feel better, the fur among her neck relaxed.

_I am worrying about nothing, _she thought,_ everything will be well. NightClan will return once more. _

But she just can't help wondering. _Am I lying to myself?_

* * *

**_Doraemon: What is NightClan? It's not in the allegiances._**

**_Windy: Not telling. But soon, I will write more fanfics about the tri-clans, and one of them will be: "Tail Flames of Night Super Edition: NightClan's Path"_**

**_Doraemon: What is the great night?_**

**_Windy: The StarClan for NightClan cats._**


	9. The Mission

**_TAIL FLAMES of NIGHT: The Scars_**

**Chapter 7**

_**The Mission**_

Morningkit nudged Peckingkit playfully. It was two moons since Rabbitpelt's ceremony. And now, Falconwing gave birth to Rainsprout's seven kits- a lot, for a cat- but healthy and strong.

The litter, at one and a half moons old, is named: Peckingkit, Flutterkit, Fallingkit, Hornkit, Rushkit, Emberkit, and Shadekit.

The clan is relaxed, but the fire of battle still raged on between CloudClan and ForestClan. The battles are getting worse.

It is heard that Foreststar lost 2 lives in battle, one warrior, and one apprentice. CloudClan, on the other paw, isn't much better. They lost 3 warriors, and one warrior's leg got maimed.

Peckingkit looked up at Morningkit with huge blue eyes. Morningkit gazed right at her eyes. _Pretty eyes. but you will lose them soon when you grow up._

Peckingkit watched Morningkit, then moaned: "I want to sleep. Nap time." Then she dosed off. Morningkit watched in amusement, then backed out of the den, only to bump into Nutpaw. "Hi, Morningkit!"

Morningkit's eyes glowed. "You know, I really think Peckingkit should change her name into Napkit!"

Nutkit tilted his head, reflecting Morningkit's amusement in his eyes. "You are almost a apprentice," He pointed out, changing the subject. "Who do you want as mentor?"

Morningkit waved her head in excitement. "Sunstar, or Lilyblaze, of course. Hotfire would work, too." Then she paused. "Do you like my father mentoring you?"

Nutpaw nodded. "Oh yes. He is the best mentor ever! You see, he just taught me this battling move called the duck-and-r-"

Morningkit cut him off. "Show-off!" She muttered. "I want to learn it myself. No dropping!"

Just as the two young cats were having a conversation, Dodgeclaw padded over. "Nutpaw! didn't you hear Lilyblaze? She wants you to come hunting on my patrol with Riverripple."

Nutpaw quickly dipped his head. "Yes, Dodgeclaw. Bye," he mewed as he padded after Dodgeclaw, waving his tail goodbye at Morningkit.

* * *

_She's a monster!_ Squirrelfoot thought, looking at Queen, a pure white she-cat. _Her ability to kit- it's just unbelievible, by StarCl-_ she shook her head. "No more StarClan," she muttered to herself. "No more StarClan."

But the fact about Queen's kitting ability did surprise her. What kind of cat is she, Having Darkstone's four kits, Friskstream's four kits, and still expecting Nightsaver's kits? She can mate with any tom she is allowed to.

But the one problem still troubled her. _We have warriors, queens, apprentices, medicine cats, but still no leader. _

As her thoughts go on, she recalled what Nightsaver had told her. "_We might be leaderless now, but one day, a true leader will come, leaving us no dismay." _She still wasn't so sure what to make out of it, but what can she do?

_Go find the leader, _a voice inside her challenged. _bring him back and watch your clan rise._

* * *

With a frenzy of coughs, Sparkflash, deputy of CloudClan crumpled to the ground. His mate, Softdust, had died in the battlefield, causing him to grieve so much he developed whitecough.

Hailstorm, who is chosen to be temporarily deputy, watched Sparkflash worriedly. "Are you okay? Should I get Shiningpool?"

Sparkflash shook his head. "It's okay," He rasped. "I'm fine." He was cut off by a flurry of coughs.

Hailstorm glared at him. "You need Shiningpool; that's for sure." Sparkflash blinked, but said nothing.

On his way to Shiningpool's den, Cloudstar greeted him. "Hailstorm. Would you arrange the patrols?"

Hailstorm dipped his head. "Right, Cloudstar." He hurried on.

Hailstorm wove through the vine that dangle in front of the medicine den. "Shiningpool? Sanddrift?"

A ginger she-cat poked her snout out of the back den, where the medicine cats sleep. "Oh, Hailstorm! What is it?" Sanddrift asked as Shiningpool too came out of the back den.

Hailstorm quickly explained what happened. Sanddrift's already enormous eyes widened once more.

"Oh, we better get there fast!" Shiningpool exclaimed. "Before the whitecough turns into greencough. Come on, Sanddrift." She waved her tail and pushed past Hailstorm, out of the medicine den.

Hailstorm followed them, then turned to arrange the patrols.

"Redlake," He started. "I want you to lead a hunting patrol. Take two cats with you. Our fresh-kill pile is awfully small."

Redlake waved his tail in acknowledgment. "I'll take Brightfeather and Flyleaf, if that's okay." He mewed.

Hailstorm nodded, then continued: "Flyleaf, I want you to take Finchsong and Seedfall for the border patrol on the ForestClan side of the border. After both patrols finish, I will lead Seedfall and Finchsong to patrol the other border, and Brightfeather will lead the rest of the cats to hunt. Only Flyleaf will stay. I will do the dawn patrol with Cloudstar, if he agrees."

He leaped down from the rock, watching the cats leave. Then he went to Cloudstar's den and asked for permission for Cloudstar on the dawn patrol. Cloudstar agreed.

* * *

"They just left their camp." Flickerfire, a dark ginger she-cat, reported. "Only Cloudstar, Sparkflash, Hailstorm, the two medicine cats and the four elders are left in camp."

"Interesting..." Nightsaver murmured. "Looks like we have a mission. We'll go visit Cloudstar right now."

* * *

_**What is Nightsaver planning? Will CloudClan's empty camp hold? All in next chapter!**_


	10. The First Strike

**_Hehehe... Sorry for the late update! Just got two kittens. They turn 3 moons old today, which is 11/1! Also, Happy halloween! I made my kittens dress up as warriors for halloween... made them wear little signs that say "warriors" on them! Their kittypet names is Florence and Vinace, and their warrior names (Kit names) is Flowerkit and Vinekit! ^_^ -Windy_**

* * *

**_TAIL FLAMES of NIGHT_**

**Chapter 8**

_**The First Strike**_

"Are you sure you are going to do this?" Swipepaw, a light gray tom with darker gray paws asked nervously. Nightsaver nodded confidently, "Come on." He waved his tail. "We don't want to keep them waiting."

As the NightClan cats silently stalked across the shady trees into ForestClan's bright, short trees, Friskstream slowed his pace until he is next to Nightsaver.

"What is the plan?" Friskstream whispered. Nightsaver nodded, then answered: "We avoid any patrols we can, then leave the quickest runner- you, that is- on guard. When you sense a patrols returning, beat them to it and tell us. We strike quickly, swiftly and silently- that's now NightClan should be."

Friskstream bowed his head, then ran ahead to join Darkstone. "You ready?" Darkstone murmured. Friskstream nodded. _We will make the clans rumble with our first strike- NightClan's first strike! _

* * *

Squirrelfoot padded towards the CloudClan border in search of NightClan's destined leader. As she crossed the border, a familiar scent drew her to a stop.

_Swipepaw, Nightsaver, Darkstone, Flickerfire and Ghostshadow? Great Night, they brought all the warriors except Friskstream!_

She quickened her pace, realizing Nightsaver's plan. She pumped her legs as hard as she could, afraid to lose even one heartbeat.

_I have to get there! _She thought. _I can't let them fight!_

* * *

Hailstorm paced worriedly around his camp, afraid that he had left too few warriors to guard his camp.

_Maybe we should stop the war, _he thought._ We are losing warriors fast. Should we declare an alliance with SunClan?_

He shook his head. "No, Hailstorm." he told himself. But he can't help worrying: _Am I just lying to myself?_

A tap on the shoulder snapped Hailstorm out of his thoughts. "Hailstorm," a voice whispered. Hailstorm identified Shiningpool's and Sanddrift's scent.

"We are going to gather some herbs, if you don't mind." Shiningpool announced. "We are low on catmint, and if Sparkflash is going to get better, he'll need some."

"Sure, but be fast, by StarClan's sake. Our camp is almost empty." Hailstorm decided. He watched silently as the two medicine cats padded through the entrance.

Hailstorm stood by the entrance, staring into space, but somehow, his heart was pounding.

"Attack!" A yowl burst out from the entrance. There was a terrified screech, a triumphant yowl, then silence.

_Please, StarClan, not the medicine cats! _Hailstorm thought as he charged out of the entrance too, only to bump into a jet-black tom's nose- Nightsaver's.

* * *

Nightsaver rubbed his nose with his tail, stunned. After a moment to adjust, he growled, satisfied. "Hailstorm." He he narrowed his eyes. "Such mouse-brained decisions, to send all the warriors out."

Hailstorm sniffed. "Better than you, intruding when the camp is empty." He bared his teeth, then stopped, realizing he doesn't know this cat's name.

"What's your name?" Hailstorm blurted, embarrassed to ask such question in a battle.

Nightsaver waved his tail. "Names are easy." He spat. "You don't need to know. All you need to know is: We fight for NightClan!"

Hailstorm cocked his head. "NightClan? as far as StarClan knows, there is no clan called NightClan."

"Of _course_ SatrClan doesn't know!" Nightsaver snapped, lunging at Hailstorm with claws outstreched.

Hailstorm, taken by surprise, dodged to one side. Nightsaver's claws, blew by his jaws, missing by a paw-length. He turned his body and bit Nightsaver's paw.

Nightsaver immediately tried to jerk his paw back, but it was too late. Hailstorm had caught his paw.

The next heartbeat, the Nightclan cats burst out from behind Nightsaver, all slipping into Hailstorm's camp. Hailstorm, still wrestling, only had time to think about one thing.

_StarClan help us! _He thought, shivering. Then he clawed at Nightsaver's nose.

* * *

_No, No, NO! _Squirrelfoot urged her legs to run on, but is was no use. The scent of blood and death already lingered into the air, rolling out to greet her.

_NOOO!_

* * *

**_What happened at the battlefield? Will Squirrelfoot get there in time? What about the other clans? All in next chapter!_**


End file.
